


Обнажённый и умоляющий

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Вот это настоящая победа.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Обнажённый и умоляющий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bare and Begging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407913) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



Огни погасли, оставив о его триумфе мимолетные воспоминания, и лишь стоны Поттера эхом отдавались на поле. Пальцы Гарри вцеплялись в траву, так же отчаянно, как недавно впивались в древко метлы.

— Я выиграл, — прошептал Драко ему в шею, вдыхая опьяняющий запах игры.

Тело Поттера легко подавалось навстречу, открываясь, а тяжёлое дыхание превращалось в умоляющие стоны. Драко был в нём, внутри, охваченный его жаром — этот момент затмевал всё. Порыв ветра — и снитч забился в высоко поднятом кулаке под ликующий рёв толпы.

Нет.

Стоящий на коленях Поттер, обнажённый и умоляющий — вот настоящая победа Драко.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
